


Virtual Questions

by AntlersandFangs, Celtic_Lass



Series: Virtually Faded Universe [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlersandFangs/pseuds/AntlersandFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lass/pseuds/Celtic_Lass
Summary: This is a survey for the Virtually Faded Universe.This is for C_L’s curiosity.Please take the time if you are a fan of the VF Universe to check it out :) thanks - C_L
Series: Virtually Faded Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486343
Comments: 38
Kudos: 18





	Virtual Questions

**Author's Note:**

> My goal when starting this series with A&F was to become a better author and refine my style of writing. I would appreciate feedback on these questions as I believe they will help me personally... please note this is C_L asking lol and please be civil... if to didn’t like something just explain what it was and why... the whole purpose of this is for me personally to become a better author. Thank you :)

What drew you to read the story in the first place?  
.

What did you think of the original characters. Like/not like? Why?  
.

What about our portrayal of existing characters – believable?  
.

Did you read the whole story? If not where did you stop? Why?  
.

Did you skip over any parts? Which?  
.

What was your favourite/least favourite scene/chapter? Why?  
.

Did you see where the story was going or were you surprised?  
.

What would you have changed?  
.

What aspect of the story did you like most/least?  
.

And out of innocent curiosity, How many tissues did you need?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, again :)


End file.
